Rem Saverem
by Nix Wolfwood
Summary: Rem Saverem, the woman from Vash's past, has come back to life and is forced into living with Knives and participating in his training program. She has to learn who to trust before something bad happens to her and everyone else living on Gunsmoke.
1. Rem Saverem

**DISCLAIMER: Trigun is not mine, none of the characters in this story are mine (although I wouldn't mind having my own personal Vash) They actually belong to Yasuhiro Nightow (lucky...) Anyway, on with the story...

* * *

**

A young woman in her mid-twenties had again awoken to find herself still trapped in a dungeon. She had not been there that long, almost a year, maybe. But still, it's not a place that someone wants to be for that long. She just started moving on her own a few months ago. A few times a day a man would come in and bring her food. Sometimes he would even talk to her a bit, but she had no other contact.

She stood up and remembered the two little boys in her dream. They were both on a ship with her, it was called SEEDS. One, kind of quiet and reserved, and the other was...well, completely opposite. She laughed as she remembers a few situations that took place with the crew and the second boy...Vash, yes that was his name. The other one was Knives she had dreamt about him before. He was a strange child. They both were, because... she suddenly closed her eyes. They were not human...Not human? But, what were they then?

"How long am I going to be stuck here?" She asked herself out loud. She had been talking like that as a way to comfort herself for the infinite silence when nobody was around.

"That depends," A mocking male voice replied to her answer.

"Legato," She said in an irritated tone as a tall man with blue hair appeared in front of her. "Why won't you tell me why I'm here?"

Legato reacted to her question with a wicked sounding laugh, "Soon Rem, soon Knives will answer all of your useless questions. Now you need to stay here, until he has time to deal with useless humans. Go back to your dreams. Remember your past, your previous life." He, left her a bowl of food and without another word, exited the dungeon.

"My previous life...what does he mean by that? My dreams seem so real, I wonder, could they really be another life?" She sat on her bed, well, it wasn't actually a bed, but she slept in it. It was just a few blankets piled into a corner of the room.

"Who is this person Legato constantly talks about? Knives, that's what he was called. Is he anything like the child in my dreams? If so, why would Legato be taking orders from an eight year-old? Wait!" Again she remembered something from her dreams, "He's not eight! He's...we found him. I saved his life. He grew so fast, and when he was only a year-old he seemed, and looked eight...he killed the crew. Yes, I remember seeing him do it, but I never said anything. I just told Vash to take care of him, and then I died...What! That doesn't make any since, I couldn't have died. How could I be here now?

"Must you talk in your sleep?" A voice Rem didn't recognize filled the dungeon. Although it still sounded familiar, not in her dreams, not in life now, but somewhere she knew she'd heard it.

"Get up human. I don't feel like waiting any longer for you."

Rem got up almost instantly, "When did you get in here?" She asked, very perplexed at the sight of this tall blonde man. "Who are you?"

"First," He said as she walked over to him, "Let's leave this place, not enough sunlight." He stopped and looked at her face for a second, "You're a lot paler than I remember. I guess I should have given you a window. Well, don't stop, keep walking!"

They exited the cold dark dungeon and entered a room full of light. When Rem stepped into this room she had to keep her eyes closed for some time. After her eyes were finally adjusted to the bright light she noticed the strange man pointing to a table with chairs, "sit."

Rem walked across the room and sat in the chair, it was a comfortable feeling, not like the hard floor she was used to sitting on. A familiar sensation swept across her body. "I had forgotten about chairs..." She said silently to herself, but the man, who obviously heard, nodded in understanding.

"I have heard from my loyal servant Legato that you had questions."

She looked at him with surprise, "You're Knives?" He nodded and continued, "With any other human I would have easily disregarded that, but you answered many questions for me in my childhood, and I pay back my debts.


	2. Knives

**Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun...look, can we not bring this up. sniff I'm going to go cry now...

* * *

**

Rem sat up as straight as she could in her chair and looked in Knives eyes, "Debt?"

"Yes," He chuckled a little, "amusing, isn't it?" Knives shook his head and laughed a little to himself, "Even the thought of a human teaching me." His attention then drifted back to Rem, "But still, you have questions, and although I doubt that you'd be able to even comprehend most of what I am going to tell you, I'll answer them."

"So, you're going to tell me whatever I ask?"

"No," Knives responded hastily, "I'll tell you whatever I think that you should know."

Rem thought about all the questions going through her head, there were thousands. Okay, where should I start? She asked herself in her head for a change. Good, I'm learning to control what I think and what I say out loud. "I know what I should ask you first!" She looked at him relieved that she could finally get an answer to this one question practically haunting her, "What are my dreams? Are they from my previous life, or are they just dreams?"

Rem leaned over the table when she saw Knives start to answer this, she was a little too eager for his taste, but he continued on, "Your dreams, from what I've seen, are from your previous life."

"WAIT!" Rem interrupted him, "You can see my dreams?"

Knives nodded, "I'm not human, remember? I can do many other things. I know the other question you're about to ask, and the answer is the same as my previous one. I'm not human; I can do many things that you cannot do."

Rem looked at him in astonishment, how'd he know what I was thinking? "Do I have to repeat myself Rem?" She shook her head and thought of another question in her head. "Do not test me Rem! I am more powerful then you and I could easily destroy you."

She gulped and asked the question she was thinking.

"Ah," Knives smiled, I was waiting for this question. "How I brought you back to life...let me think how to put this so a human can understand. Well, I have powers that you could never begin to comprehend. I have always had the power to bring humans back to life, but I never found the need for it until recently. I was going through the remains of our old ship, SEEDS, and I found your diary."

Knives smirked at Rem's reaction of irritation and continued talking, "Don't worry, I didn't read it. I have no need to read your thoughts on paper when I can read them perfectly fine right now. Anyway, I've been meaning to bring you back to life for a while now, but I never got around to it. I needed to test someone, and you were the first person that I thought about.

Rem looked at Knives with a mixture of hurt and anger, "So I was just an experiment for you? You didn't really care if I lived or not?"

"No, not really," He responded, a little too straight forward. "I really needed you, but I wouldn't have minded if this experiment failed."

"Okay, I'm done answering your questions for now. You're not ready to hear anymore."

Rem got up out of her chair and started walking back to the dungeon.

"No Rem, you're staying up here now. I need to keep a closer eye on you." She looked at him questionably, but didn't say anything.


	3. Geraniums

**I've gone through and fixed up this chapter as well. I would also like to say, "Shame on everyone that read this! You all know Trigun well, but nobody noticed the mistake I made at the end." (I wrote: $$60,000,000)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun...well, technically I own the series and the manga...but not the copy writes and stuff like that.

* * *

**

Knives stood up and escorted Rem into her new room. "It has a window," He said to her while smiling, "But don't try to escape." His expression suddenly changed and his eyes were all but flaming. "If you even think about escaping to find him, I'll kill you." He smirked at her as if it were a joke as he left the room shutting the door behind him.

Who could Knives be talking about, find who? She was thinking to herself when his threat registered in her head. Whole new thoughts formed in her head and she again started talking to herself, "Would he actually kill me? No, what reason would he have to? But what reason does he have to keep me alive? He obviously needed me of else he wouldn't have threatened me."

Before she could continue on any longer Legato walked into her room and smiling whispered into her ear, "So, how are you finding your new room?" She jumped when she first heard him, but she looked around the room anyway. She hadn't even though to look around, the only thing worthwhile in the dungeon was her 'bed', and in here it seemed the same way. That was, until she looked at the wall under the window. When she saw it a huge grin broke out on her face.

"I'll take it you like them then?" He said whilst walking over to the red geraniums. "I have something to say to you Rem."

She took her gaze off the flowers and focused it on Legato. "Okay?"

"I would like to thank you for helping out my master when he was young," He came closer to her, and his smile seemed to grow larger, "But, if you do anything to upset him now that you're up here, I will make the rest of your stay here as miserable as possible.

"What is with all these death threats?" She asked herself after Legato closed the door and his footsteps faded away. To calm herself down, she took a whiff of the flowers and after a little while she slept in their fragrance.

She awoke to find Knives standing over her, and she was in a bed. Not like the one she had from the dungeon, but a real bed with soft blankets and pillows. "How was your sleep?" He asked. Rem thought she heard a sense of sarcasm, but ignored it.

"I'm not sure, I don't remember any dreams."

"That's because you didn't have any. I took them away..." He paused for a second and continued, "...so that you could rest peacefully. You did, for almost two days."

"Two days?" She responded in an almost shrill voice and jumped out of bed and looked around the room. It was different.

"This bed wasn't here when I went to sleep." She told Knives.

He nodded, "Very perceptive. I had it brought it yesterday morning, after I saw you sleeping in the flowers. I myself would have preferred to sleep in them, but I assumed you'd rather have a bed."

"Oh, well thank you." She said almost nervously, he seemed to be looking deep inside her, almost as if he was studying her soul.

"Now that you're up Rem, you have some work that I need you to do."

Together they walked out of the room, and she followed him back into the dungeon. "Don't worry; I'm not leaving you in here." Rem let out a relieved sigh and picked up her pace. He opened a door that she had not noticed while down there and they walked though it back into another door. They appeared to be going downhill, and it became really cold. The ceiling was beginning to drip when they finally came to another door. Knives pushed a button, or what Rem thought was a button, she never really saw it, and a ladder came down out of the ceiling.

Knives climbed up it, and told Rem to come up after him. "This is where I keep my special things." He said as he grabbed her hand and helped her up. When she came up, she looked around and noticed a picture of someone she recognized on the wall.

Before Knives could stop her, she went over and read it. "$$60,000,000,000? What's that supposed to be?" She looked at Knives curiously. "That's the money used on this planet. Gunsmoke, as the humans call it. It's based on Earth money. I think it is symbolizing that it is like earth, but it is also different. I don't know, actually I don't really care."

"Who's that a picture of?" Before Knives could answer she looked at the top and read it out loud, "Vash the Stampede. Is that your brother Knives, it that Vash?"

He nodded and she continued reading it. "Why is he 'wanted dead or alive? Vash would never do anything bad; he was always such a good boy. What could he have possibly have done to have such an enormous bounty on him?"

"You'll find out soon enough Rem, but first, let's introduce you to the Gun-Ho-Guns."


	4. GunHoGuns

**Disclaimer: I don't own the "gunslinger so dangerous a $$60,000,000,000 reward has been placed on his head!"...The one that two things ever happen to those who catch up with him, "They either crawl away wounded (mostly from self inflicted damage), or they stagger away in disbelief that such a dork could possibly be the man they were looking for!" ...Or any of the other characters in Trigun for that matter.**

**(Anyone with the 1st Trigun DVD will get that)

* * *

**

Knives grabbed Rem by her arm and pulled her to another door. "Right behind here is where I train all of my Gun-Ho-Guns."

"Gun-Ho-Guns?" She looked at him questionably.

"Yes, I'm going to start using them soon. They're job is to bring Vash back to me. Take him out of the human world and back into mine."

"But if he's done something wrong, why would you want him back?"

"Mistakes can be fixed Rem." Knives opened the tall steel door and brought her into a dark damp room.

She walked in and looked around at all the people, or what she assumed were people. Everyone here seemed so different. She studied the room and recognized someone in the back that seemed to be supervising everyone. She had t suppress her urge to call out to him.

"Legato," Knives called out to the man Rem was looking at, "Please introduce her to everyone."

Hearing Knives voice and the calmness in it startled everyone in the room. Although he seemed different right now, nobody dared to say anything or even move unless spoken too.

Legato, who seemed to be the only one unfazed by Knives quickly came to the entrance of the room and stood next to Rem. "Hello." He whispered to her in an almost sultry voice and smiled at her. She smiled back and him and looked back at everyone in the room.

"Everyone, come here so I can introduce you to Rem. Master Knives brought her here to help us bring Vash to our side."

Everyone else in the room quickly formed a semi-circle in front of the three and bowed their heads down. Knives looked at the group and turned to Legato. "I see Chapel is not here."

"Oh yes. Master forgive me!" Legato got on his knees and bowed down to Knives. "I forgot to tell you that he is meeting with Nicholas now. Everything is on schedule. He should be arriving back within the hour master. Although the priest did put up a struggle, we fixed what was holding him back."

Knives smiled and looked back over his Gun-Ho-Guns. "Thank you Legato, you may stand up now. I want this done now so everyone can go back to their training. We'll start on the left and go from there. Legato, start."

Legato put his hand out and it seemed like he was pulling the man forward with an invisible string. 'But that can't be possible.' Rem said to herself and watched as the man _stepped _forward.

He was really tall; she didn't even try to guess his height. He also didn't seem to have much of a face. Two black _things_ for eyes, maybe. She has no idea what he was.

"Gray the Nine Lives." Legato said, as if answering her question. The man seemed to be pushed back into the crowd of people.

"You're dismissed." Knives called to him, and Gray left through another larger set of steel doors.

The next two _creatures_ that came up looked very strange to Rem. They were both in closed in _something_. She would only see the head of one. "E. G. Mine."

And the other one, "Hoppered the Gauntlet." If he was human, his legs were so disfigured, or were those arms? It was all so confusing to her.

After they left, "Monev the Gale." stepped forward.

'Why does he have all that stuff on him?' She asked herself, 'Why does everyone look so _weird_?'

Before she could think anything else "Leonav the Puppetmaster.", and "Cain the Longshot." were introduced. They were more human looking than the other four, but their presence didn't feel human, and Rem was starting to feel very uncomfortable with these _things_.

Just then a man in a black suit with strange red eyes walked into the room behind them. "Ah, just on time." Knives called out, not even looking behind him.

"Nicholas," The red eyed man started to say.

"Later!" Knives cut him off. "Right now we're introducing Rem to everyone.

Chapel stared at the woman standing between Knives and Legato. "I am Chapel the Evergreen." He bowed to her. "Pleased to meet you, Rem Saverem." She pulled her hand back from him, startled by his openness and studied his gestures. When she wasn't looking, Knives glared at him and he slipped out of the room.

Next up was "Rai-dei the Blade." He seemed pretty normal. He reminded her of her home on earth. 'Japan, how I miss it.'

What came next shocked her. "Zazie the Beast."

"But he's just a child!"

"Actually," Zazie responded quite annoyed by that comment, "I am not a child, and I hate all children."

"But how can you hate children?" She asked him, but Knives sent him off before he could answer.

Once Zazie left the room a beautiful woman with a sandy trench coat and some metal over her eye appeared up front. "This is Dominique the Cyclops." Rem smiled at her, happy she was not the only woman in this place. Dominique on the other hand didn't look to thrilled by her presence. After she was introduced she just _vanished._

"How? What?"

"It's just something she does." Legato smiled, obviously amused by Rem's reaction to Dominique's Demon eye.

The last of the group stepped forward willingly. He was a very good-looking man with slicked back black hair carrying a saxophone. "Hi," He said putting out his hand in a very friendly manner. "I'm Midvalley. Midvalley the Hornfreak."


	5. Truth

**I have decided to be nice to all of you and tell you who my favorite Gun-Ho-Gun is, incase y'all (I'm from Texas) haven't figured it out for yourselves. (I'm going by anime, not manga.) Midvalley, he is just so...well, you should know! (Going by manga Nicholas is the bestest!) WOO! JOSH GROBAN!**

**Disclaimer: All that don't own Trigun raise your hands. Raises hand Thank you and G'day!

* * *

**

Rem smiled at Midvalley and grabbed his hand, suppressing her urge to giggle like a schoolgirl at the sound of his voice. There was something about him she didn't understand, but want to so desperately.

Now Legato and Knives were both physically attractive to Rem, but they also really creeped her out. Both of them with their mind readings. She couldn't keep any secrets from them. Knives always freaked her out a bit, even in her previous life. When it came to Legato, Rem just didn't understand him. His moods changed dramatically, and even if he was dying on the inside he would smile. But it was such an evil smile. They both could pierce your soul with their eyes, and they made her very uncomfortable. As did everyone else in this hellhole, well except for Midvalley.

"You can let go of his hand now." Knives hissed at her.

"Oh, sorry." She blushed and put her hands in the pockets of her jeans. "Nice to meet you."

Midvalley raised his eyebrow at Rem and smiled. Not the type of smile she would have expected from Legato or Knives. It was one that warmed up your soul, not froze it.

"Rem needs to go back to her room now Midvalley." Legato looked at him, angry that he had made his master so frustrated.

"Don't worry, I'll take her back." Midvalley grabbed Rem by the wrist gently and pulled her out of the room.

"I can't believe she was like that. Rem, she was so..." Knives was spitting her was so angry.

"Human Master?" Legato answered for him.

"Don't you dare answer for me, slave!" Knives slapped his hand across Legato's face. "But yes, she was acting so human around him. I thought she would be different. I thought she would stand out from all the rubbish around here! She never acted that way on SEEDS!"

Knives suppressed his anger by thinking how he had just hurt Legato with his words. 'Pitiful, useless human. I don't understand why her loves me so much. But then, I don't even try to understand those emotions of something so useless.

"Bring in Chapel, Legato." Legato bowed and Chapel appeared. "Give me the report." Knives called down to him. "Leave no details out, or you will be punished when I find out."

Chapel sighed and told Knives all which had happened since he met up with his apprentice.

"First, I met up with Nicholas D. Wolfwood, as you told me to, in December. I told him everything you told me to master, but she still refused to cooperate. So, I did the only thing that would bring him to our side. I, with Legato's help of course, took his December orphan's away from him for the time being. This action angered Nicholas, and he tried to kill me. Since it was not yet my time to go, because my duties to you master have not yet been fulfilled, again Legato helped me. Nicholas has now agreed to help, and will do whatever is asked of him...as long as he knows for certain that his orphans are safe. I've placed him in the desert with his punisher. The bus carrying you brother will arrive by tomorrow, if the plans go according. Then we will have somebody tracking your brother, Vash the Stampede."

"Thank you Chapel, you are dismissed." Chapel left the room through the taller of the steel doors, while Legato and Knives left through the others.

"Soon Vash and Rem will meet again. He'll find out his beloved mentor is not at all how he thought of her, and will realize how pathetic all humans can be. The he will stop trying to save them, and join me! Together we will destroy all of humanity!"

"Good plan master, brilliant!" Legato dropped at Knives' feet smiling. He tried to hid the pain in his chest from the feelings Knives had of him, or actually the lack of them.


	6. Midvalley

**Disclaimer: I now disclaim any hold to Trigun that I once thought that I had...it was a lie. sniff I've been living I lie. But it's okay; I'll just amuse you all with tales from my head now.

* * *

**

Midvalley took Rem's wrist and lead her out of the gloomy damp room that Knives and Legato were still in. They were possibly even listening to every thought in her head right now. She knew that was a risk, but how could somebody put someone like Midvalley in a place with her and not expect her to think about him. It was just insane!

When they turned the corner and walked back up towards the light Midvalley brought her closer to him. "You know they aren't listening to your thoughts right now. To occupied with whatever's going on with that brother of his."

"You mean Vash?"

Midvalley smirked at Rem, "Yeah, you remember him?"

"No, not really," She sighed, "Well yes. Technically I remember him when he was a child, but I have no idea what he is capable of, or what he has done to receive such a bounty."

"Yeah, well I can't be the one to tell you that."

"I figured as much."

They walked in silence for a bit longer, Midvalley's hold on Rem's wrist was moved to her hand. This caused Rem to blush a deep red color, and she was sure he was doing it just to mess with her.

"Why are you doing that?" She asked him, refusing to look at him so she wouldn't turn into any form of mush.

"What are you talking about?" It was obvious that he knew exactly what he was doing, and it was amusing him with the reaction he was getting from Rem.

"You know what I'm talking about. Why are you holding my hand?" Her calm voice changed into definite tones of annoyance.

"Whoa, you're getting aggravated by me? I didn't think it was in your personality."

"Well, I'm not exactly the same person I used to be. It's this whole coming back to life thing, maybe you've heard of it."

"You know what; now that you've mentioned it...I think I might have heard something about this." He laughed at his palpable attempt to aggravate the poor woman.

"Well, could you please just let go?" She was almost pleading at him with that last question.

"Yes, I could. But you and I both know that it isn't really what you want."

"How do you know what I want?" She was almost yelling at him she was so angry at his assumptions. "Wait a minute, can you read minds like Legato and Knives?"

Midvalley smirked at that response; it was apparently the one he was looking for. "No, I'm not as great as those two. But you just gave it away that you were thinking what I accused you of."

"Wha...?" Was all Rem could get out in response while she thought about everything that had just taken place between the two of them.

"You're silence proves my theory even further!"

"Would you just shut up?"

"Sure, I have nothing else to talk to you about."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome!"

"ARG! You are purposefully trying to get in the last word!"

"Now why would you assume such a thing?"

"Fine, take the last word. I don't want it. Be an immature idiot and take it!"

"Don't mind if I do."

"Why am I stuck in a place with such a..."

Before Rem could finish Midvalley cut her off, "Beautiful gorgeous hunk of a man that you can't wait to get in bed with?"

"Actually I was going to say stupid pig-headed man that I can't wait to get rid of!"

"Than why are you still holding my hand?"

It hadn't occurred to her that she was still doing as he said.

"Well, no need to think of that now. This is your stop. G'day Rem! I'll see you tomorrow at training." He let go of her hand and opened her door.

"Bye!" She huffed back at him as she walked passed him into her room. But before she could get passed he door Midvalley pushed her into the wall and leaned into her.


	7. My Mistake

**Disclaimer: I am the great Yasuhiro Nightow, and I own Trigun. Ouch...hey, stop hitting me. Okay, okay! I'm sorry! I've lied...again. I'm a horrible human being...I just wanted to feel special...SOB!

* * *

**

Midvalley pushed her into the wall and leaned into her.

"Hey, what are you?" Was all Rem could say in protest before his face was less than an inch away from hers.

She closed her eyes in preparation, but Midvalley started laughing. "I can't believe you fell for the oldest trick in the book! I thought you were smarter than that!" He was laughing so hard his face was a deep red now.

"Oh you..." Before she finished her sentence she shoved him out of her room and shouted "JERK!" as she slammed and locked the door.

"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful!" Midvalley called at her though the door, his laughing wasn't as loud, but it was still there.

"Oh, just go away you immature jerk!" She didn't here anything coming from the door, so she assumed that he had finally left her alone. That was, until she heard the faint sounds coming from outside of her door. She couldn't make out much, but what she heard freaked her out.

"I'm sorry," She heard a voice whisper that sounded awfully like Midvalley. It wasn't the typical whisper somebody would say that was trying to be quiet so nobody else would hear him, it was the noise one would make with they had a hand pressed against their throat.

'Oh my God, I have to go out there and help him!' She was nearly hysterical while trying to get her door unlocked. 'Why isn't it working?'

"Give it up Rem!" She heard a voice coming from somewhere around her, but she couldn't see anybody.

"What? Knives is that you?"

"Yes, Rem, would you please try to calm down?"

"Um, okay?" She looked around her room for the owner of the voice, but found nobody.

"You think you would know by now."

"Know what?"

"I can get inside your head."

Rem face almost lit up as she comprehended what was happening. "So, you're talking in my head?"

"Yes, I am. Now you don't have to speak out loud. We can have conversations in our heads with each other. But under no circumstances are you aloud to call on me from your head. You understand?"

"Yes, I suppose."

"Okay...good! Now what was going on between you and Midvalley after you two left?"

"He walked me to my room."

"No, I meant when he got to your room."

"Oh, well I pushed him out and locked the door."

"My mistake..."

"Why, what happened?"

"Well, I was watching you and I saw him force himself on you. We have a strict rule against that type of behavior in this establishment, so I was forced to punish him."

"What did you do?"

"That's none of your concern Rem. Right now you need to get to bed, for you will have a long day of training tomorrow."

"No, tell me what happened!"

"Don't provoke me Rem!"

"But..."

"I suggest that you go to sleep right now Rem or I will be angry."

"But how can I go to sleep with all these thoughts in my head?"

"Fine, have it your way!"

Before anything else was said Rem's body was being dragged somehow to her bed and she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Hahaha...! You people thought there was going to be some sort of moment between Rem and Midvalley...! Maybe later, it's only the seventh chapter!**


End file.
